Catching Up
''Catching Up ''is the eleventh episode of Battle of Blood Gulch's second season. It was written by MrFluffman 01:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC). Plot Maddox darted over to keep Templar from hitting the floor again. It couldn't be doing his head any favors, but since when had this canyon been nice to anyone's head? "Is he okay?" Alexa asked, walking over and helping Maddox lift the orange trooper. Clay walked over, scowling. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "He's fine," Maddox grunted, squatting a little bit to heave up the soldier's wait, "just passed out. Acting like he's having a hangover." Alexa chuckled, and Clay immediatley planned killing Maddox as well. Heck, he should just kill everyone in this whole canyon, and then he could go home. That would be nice. -------------------------------------- Templar himself was busy having a small fight with Kalima in his mind. She seemed to think it better if she took over his armor for a while, find Krayson herself. "That's not a good idea!" he fumed, trying to contain his anger, "if you do that, the guys might try to hack my armor, and that would probably kill you." Since when are you an eingineer? "Since I took that course at Command. I'm a certified AI expert." Guess I won the lottery, soldier wise. "That you did. Can I wake up now?" Sure you don't want to reconsider? "Okay, I'll make you a deal. If I get shot in a painful place, you get to take control for fifteen minutes." Alright if I lower the sheilds? "No fair." All's fair in love and war. "You've been reading literature, haven't you?" I just love that line. And besides, your literature collection is rather... stirring. I can't wait until you're asleep again. "If you weren't an AI, and this was in a totally different place, I so would have been turned on by that." Ha ha. Are you going to wake up again? "Fine." ----------------------------------------- Swanson had to admit that Cheif had style. He still managed to keep control while flooring it. The canyon was almost a blur. Faith looked a little uncomfortable, obviously unsure about being in such an obvious man-mobile like this. He gave her a small smile, which she returned back. Soon they had reached Martinez, who was sprinting, Sam on his shoulder. Swanson was impressed that his former teammate could keep up with the car so easily. Jenkins reached over and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey, Martinez!" he cried. Martinez turned around, and his jaw dropped, stunned by the car's awesomeness. Jenkins grinned, and leaned back. Suddenly Red Base appeared. Chief executed a perfect spin, slamming with only a small jolt at the entrance. "Go," he said as Martinez rushed inside. The group started piling out, with Chief leaning back happily. He was a car-lover, through and through. ---------------------------------------- Templar jolted up. Maddox stepped back. The Reds looked at him for a minute, then Clay stepped forward, looking angry. "Where have you been?" he asked. He was apparently ticked, but Templar didn't care that much. He felt great, and maybe it was just him or Kalima had injected him with Painkillers. "Somewhere," he said, jumping off the cot. Clay looked even more ticked, but once again, he could care a lot less. Are you trying to get shot? "What do you mean?" he said aloud. The others looked at him, confused. And then the screeching of tires hit him. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch